


The end of Magi

by Ahhuya



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, and uhm... spoilers I guess, duh - Freeform, mostly this is just a tiny little drabble with me screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: A very short drabble with my feelings about chapter 330





	

As Sinbad collects all people to return to the rukh, a bright light appears. There is Rurumu, descending from the sky. She chops Sinbad and carries him with her to the sacred palace. There she watches over him as she puts him in a fish tank and has his old friends surrounding her. Rurumu is now god, a loving mother who knows children grow up and have to go their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad, but I'm just... so done. Sinbad tries to save everyone? By starting a mass suicide? HA!


End file.
